


Into the nothing

by wolfcap (darksidesofmind)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Infinity War spoilers, Multi, don't hate me yeah?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 07:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14515413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darksidesofmind/pseuds/wolfcap
Summary: The events of infinity war reaching the team with their triumph turning to defeat.  (spoilers for infinity war- no really spoilers)





	Into the nothing

 

She felt tired. One second from crumbling to the ground and crying. 

 

It was over. The world was safe . 

 

Less than a meter away from Daisy, Talbot’s body was lying on the ground. The explosion managed to destroythe entire block . Cars turned upside down. Sirens going off. Right behind her Coulson. 

 

“Daisy. You did it!”

 

She turned her head to face him. The centipede device attached to his body and her mother’s blood keeping him alive. 

 

He was smiling to her. 

 

_ Proud _

 

For the most part of her life she was wishing for a family. Every time a kid was leaving the orphanage hand in hand with a new family she was feeling more alone. She dreamed one day she could meet her father and he would be proud of who she was . When Cal showed her how proud he was for her she didn’t feel like it was that moment she was waiting for her whole life. Coulson moved two steps near her , extended his hand to help her up but he was too far when it happened. 

 

A shiver down her spine and her entire dream fell to the ground in seconds . The wind slowly took away everything he was . 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jemma inhale and exhale with relief. The loop was broken . They made it .

 

She felt a hand touching her shoulder when she turned to see Fitz. He was pale and looking on the ground. 

 

“Jemma?” He was crying as he embraced her . Holding her for dear life. To a future they knew now it would never come to pass.

 

“Fitz….” She was confused .

 

“Im so sorry , i don't wanna leave you!” 

 

“What is happening?” 

 

His lips were soft and yet so tense . His eyes were closed. But she kept hers open. Before she could hold him back , before she could say it.

 

“ I love you Jemma!” 

 

She was alone holding for life into the nothing when Deke walked slowly looking at his hands.

 

“Hey Nana. I don’t …th…think I’m ok. Something is wrong..”

 

Jemma’s teary eyes faced Deke. He was scared and crying. 

 

“I wanted to see the ocean you know” 

 

“Deke!”

 

Right before her eyesDeke slowly lowered himself to meet her. 

 

“I feel so cold. Please i don't want to go !” 

 

Before she could reach to him the room was filled by her scream. 

 

 

_“Energy can be transformed from one form to another, but can be neither created nor destroyed”_

 

* * *

 

Davis was shaking. The fire was reaching the control room , he and Piper were trying to contain it with Elena and Mack on the other side. 

 

“ Piper you’re too slow!! We are….”

 

All he managed to see was her hand slowly drifting apart with the fire extinguisher falling to the ground. 

 

He was breathing fast before it reached him. The nothingness . It was all so cold. 

 

* * *

 

Mack was next to Elena when the fire was reaching them . The water was not touching the blazing fire . Everything was so hot for her hands. 

 

“Mack, Im so sorry for everything..”

 

“It’s ok YoYo , it’s gonna be ok.” 

 

The fire was reaching them when the darkness reached him .And before he could say what he really wanted to say the cold swallowed him whole. 

 

Elena was left surrounded by the flames . Into the nothing.

 

* * *

 

 

The sirens were echoing and the ground couldn’t hold her anymore when May reached her .

 

“He is gone May!!! I didn’t…..What is happening?”

 

For the first time May was crying , tasting blood , tears and the defeat. The defeat of a future they saved but a future they had to embrace now. She wished she could go with him. 

 

Daisy’s agony was breaking her heart. She was holding for dear life because she didn’t wanted to leave her . 

 

“Hey Daisy look at me! You are stronger than you think!” 

 

“ Strong for what?” 

 

“ For what is coming. We don’t have to say goodbye.” She was smiling.

 

“No…not you too. No please !!!!” 

 

Once upon a time Melinda dreamed of having a baby. That dream died in Bahrain . But fate brought her a daughter after all. She was at peace. The war was over . The loop was broken. She didn’t have to mother an orphan child . She didn’t have to replace one daughter for another. 

 

“It’s ok Daisy. This isn’t a goodbye . We will see each other again”

 

 

_“Everyone is attached to something”_

 

 

The future spoke of disaster . An earth cracked apart with no hope and so salvation. But this future was no better. It was filled by the echoes from those who left . An earth full with all the ghosts in it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry but i had to get this out of my system . That being said i pray the show won't go there because devastation should have limits.


End file.
